Half day
by DUO my life
Summary: A non investigative One Shot on DUO


No one was present in the bureau except the two men sitting on their respective chairs and they both were busy in some work. One among them was laughing silently and was sometimes looking at the face of the other man who was that much busy in his work that he was unaware of the surrounding. Actually the other man was watching something on his laptop and it was clearly visible from his face expressions that he is only sitting and doing fun and is waiting for the other man to wind up his work as early as possible. But he knew the seriousness and so he was sitting and laughing by himself trying to kill time as much as possible. Suddenly the premises of bureau filled with a loud laughing voice. The man who was working seriously looked up and with fiery eyes he started staring at the other man who was laughing uncontrollably while pointing at the laptop's screen.

Abhijeet(rashly): Dayaaa….

Daya(laughing): Boss… boss… so..sorrry… woo..woo.. yaar…. Again he burst out laughing. And hardly clasped his hand on his mouth after noticing the rise of anger in Abhijeet. Still his body was shaking and tears were rolling doing his face. After some more minutes he stood up from his chair and

Daya: am sorryyyy… and then rushed outside and Abhijeet can hear his laughing voice from the corridor. He shakes his head in no and again indulges himself in the file.

Abhijeet(murmuring): Pagal h ye banda… and then smile found his way on his lips.

After ten minutes Daya came still silently laughing but the intensity was low this time. He came innocently and went towards his desk. After some minutes.

Daya(controlling his laugh): Abhi.. idhar aao na zara.

Abhijeet(not looking at him): Me kaam kr raha hun…

Daya: Haan haan… lekin tm thodi der ke liye idhar aao.

Abhijeet: Dayaaaa… mujhe kaam krne do agar tmhare paas kuch nahi h to tm jao ghr samjhe.

Daya: Abhiii pleeeaasseeee…

Abhijeet looked up at him and sighing he went towards him… and after that what Daya showed him made him laugh as well… He was watching some old Team Celebration video and he had slowed down the speed of it.. and was laughing madly on the actions.. especially of Abhijeet..

Daya(laughing): Areyyy boss… (pointing and pausing the video..) haahhaa… boss dekho tm kese ungliyan chaat rahe ho apni.. hahaha..

Abhijeet(embarrassed): Apna nahi dekh raha.. kese dekh raha cake ki taraf jese wo bhaga ja raha h… with that he punched him. Sudhar ja Daya tu.

Daya clutched Abhijeet's hand as he saw him going…

Daya: Arey yaar please dekho naa.. poora dekho..

Abhijeet(taking out his hand): Daya mujhe kaam poora krna h… dekho tmhare liye mene shaam ki chutti li h sir se… ab mujhe kaam krne do wrna thappad phir tere bhi pade ga.

Daya did some more laughing and after sometime.

Daya(irritated): Kya h Abhijeet….

Abhijeet(shocked and rashly): Daya tu sharab peene laga h kya… mene kya kia h..

Daya: Tm kuch bol hi nahi rahe ho…

Abhijeet: File me mujhe Daya ne ye kaha Daya ne wo kaha nahi likhna h.. samjhe.. chup chap bethe raho.

Daya: hm kb chalengeee..

Abhijeet: Abey cheekh mt…

Daya kept his mouth shut for the next two hours and in that he slept. Abhijeet smiled and started doing his work. Actually Daya was irritated to the core with the monotonous life and he was making a lot of fuss… he was irritating Abhijeet everyday and after doing that he used to feel a bit satisfied.. So Abhijeet asked for a half day and planned to take Daya to his favorite places,. Today was the day and fortunately no case was reported… After two more hours he completed his work and started cleaning his table. He looked at the clock and it was showing 2 o clock in the afternoon. After pushing his chair back he stood up and went towards Daya.

Abhijeet(speaking inside Daya's ear loudly): Daya uth jao.

Daya opened his eyes with a jerk and gave a light shout.

Daya(angry): Kya h Abhijeet… ese uthate hn..

Abhijeet(teasing): Accha baccho.. abhi jo tu ne prson subha mere ooper paani daal kr uthaya tha us ka kya..

Daya: To kya hua.. me to kr sakta hun na esa.

Abhijeet: To me karunga to kya tere andr keede pad jayenge..

Daya(laughing): Kya boss… acchhaaaa tmhara kaam ho gaya…. Agar nahi hua hoga to me kuch nahi janta .. mujhe abhi bahar jana h bss….

Abhijeet: Abey chup ho ja… ho gaya na mera kaam ab tu jaldi se table saaf kr apni phir nikalte hn.

Suddenly someone entered inside the bureau.. Abhijeet looked up at him and was shocked.

Abhijeet(shocked and excited): Arreeyy Prakash tm kb aaye…? He went towards him and hugged him.

Prakash: Parso aya tha Abhi.. socha tm se mil lun.

Abhijeet(angry): Pehle nahi bata sakta tha tu…. Kya yaar parso aaya aur bataya bhi nahi.

Prakash(smiling): Bataya nahi to kya hua aaj khud hi aa gaya na milne.

Abhijeet: Kya yaar tu bhi na… arey betho betho..

And they both relaxly sat and started talking.

Daya(thinking): Ye kon tapak gaya… ye boss bhi na… huh… he was looking upset.

Daya(coming closer to Abhijeet): Boss…

Abhijeet looked at him and extended his hand..

Abhijeet(smiling): Arey Daya aao yaar… dekho ye Prakash h… yaad h na jb me mission pr gaya tha Delhi jb mila tha is se..

Prakash(standing up): Accha to ye h Daya.. they did hand shake…. Nice to meet you Daya… turning to Abhijeet… Abhi wese ye itna bhi mota nahi h yaar jitna tm bataya krte the… and they laughed while Daya lowered his head in embarrassment. He looked up at Abhijeet.

Daya: Abhijeet me ghr ja raha hun.

Prakash: Arey Daya yaar betho to thodi der… tm se bhi to baat krni h… dekhun Abhi ka bhai kesa h… he said smiling.

Abhijeet: Haan Daya beth na yaar.

Daya unwillingly sat there.

Prakash: Haan to Abhi kaam kesa chal raha h?

Abhijeet: Sb sahi h yaar… aaj koi case nahi aya.

They continued talking and in the middle Daya made an excuse and went away home.

The clock was striking 4 when.

Prakash: Chal Abhi chalta hun me… accha laga itne dino baad mil kr. Kabhi Delhi aao to aana zaroor milne.

Abhijeet: Haan zaroor yaar. Mujhe bhi bht accha laga mil kr itne dino baad.

And then Abhijeet dropped him and rushed towards home.

Abhijeet(murmuring): Aj to acchi class lega meri der jo ho gai h. Dekha jayega.

And he entered inside the house and saw Daya sitting of the couch watching T.V. he didn't even look at Abhijeet's face.

Abhijeet sighed and made his way towards him.

Abhijeet(sitting beside him): Aur Daya… kya kar rahe ho.

Daya(rudely): Kyu tmhe dikhai nahi raha?

Abhijeet: Accha chalo tm change kr lo phir bahar chalte hn.

Daya(shouted): Shut UP!

Abhijeet(shocked): Dayaaa… kya ho gaya yaar.. tujhe bahar nahi chalna h?

Daya(standing): Nahi mujhe kahi nahi jana… He made his way towards his room… don't act as if nothing has happened..

Abhijeet looked at him with shock.

Abhijeet(murmuring): Le ho gaya kaam tamam…. Ab to poori raat nikal jayegi ise samjhane me.. yaar Daya tu itni nautanki kyu krta h… sighing..

After one hour he made his way towards Daya's room and entered inside, saw him working on the laptop.

Abhijeet(sitting beside him): Daya am sorry…

Daya didn't say anything.

Abhijeet: Kya ho gaya yaar… haan.. tu waha bhi nahi betha tha. Tabiyat theek h teri?

Daya: Tm usi ke paas betho ja kr.. yaha kyu aaye ho?

Abhijeet: Arey yaar wo kuch dino ke liye to aya h Mumbai aur us me se thodi der mujh se milne aa gaya.. to me use bhaga deta.

Daya: tm.. tmm….and he pushed Abhijeet roughly.

Abhijeet(astonished): Ye kya kr rahe ho… accha idhar dekh.. bata kya hua h..

Daya(bursting out): Tm poori duniya ko meri baaten kyu batate ho… haan.. kyu batate ho…(punching him on his arm)… jao phir sb ko batao ke hm apas me kya baaten krte hn… Privacy naam ki to koi cheez nahi h na tmhare liye.

Abhijeet(rubbing his arm): Arey to mene kon si baat bata di use aur duniya ko?

Daya: tm ne kyu mazak udaya mera us ke sath mil kr. Haaan… aur wo hota kon h tmhe Abhi kehne wala.

Abhijeet(now understanding): Arey yaar.. sb apne chote bhayyo ki baten krte hn na to mene bhi bata diya tha use… us din mujhe teri bht yaad aa rahi thi..

Daya(rashly): to utha kr use wo sb bata diya..

Abhijeet(serious): Accha Daya sorry yaar.. mujhe nahi pata tha ke tu itna hurt hoga is baat is… am sorry… aage se nahi kahunga kisi se esa kuch.. theek h.

Daya(calming down): Aur.. aur wo tmhe Abhi kyu kehta h… wo sirf me kehta hun na tmhe..

Abhijeet(slightly smiling): Arey wo ek din khud hi Abhi nikla us ke moo se phir us ke baad se wo mujhe Abhi hi kehne laga.

Daya(harshly): Aur tm ne mana bhi nahi kia.

Abhijeet: Abey mujhe teri bht yaad aati thi na… to mene mana nahi kia.

Daya: Kuch nahi.. sirf me hi tmhe Abhi kahunga… doosre log chahe kuch bhi bolen lekin Abhi sirf me bolunga.. tm abhi kuch karo…

Abhijeet: abey hosh me h… me kya karun ab…

Daya: Me nahi janta kuch bhi… and with that he went inside the washroom.

Abhijeet(loudly): Daya change kr le… bahar chalna h na…

With that he left the room and went inside his own to change. They came out and Daya sat on the driving seat.

Abhijeet(again opening the door): Arey wallet to bhool hi gaya.

Daya smirked and started the engine.

Abhijeet after closing the door came and sat beside him. In between Abhijeet received a call of Prakash. And Daya started making noises while making signs to ask him to call him something else.

Abhijeet(staring Daya): Prakash.. yaar wo tum na… ab mujhe Abhi mt bulaya karo yaar.

Parakash(stragenly): Kyu..? Kya hua is me.

Abhijeet: wo.. woo… yar … haaan wo abhi na ek mujrim pakda hm ne to us ka naam bhi Abhi hi tha… to yaar mujhe accha nahi lag raha ab sunna…

Prakash: Accha.. accha.. theek h theek h.. koi baat nahi..

After some time Abhijeet ended the call and burst out laughing along with Daya.. they both high fived and again laughed loudly.

Abhijeet(looking at Daya's smiling face): Ab tu khush ho chote.

Daya(smiling): Thank you boss.

Abhijeet: Abey tujhe se bada nautanki mene nahi dekha aaj tk. Hahaha… kya soch raha ho ga wo bhi.

After some time Daya stopped the Qualis in front of his favorite 5 star resterunt.

Daya: Boss acche se restrent me khana ho jaye.

Abhijeet: beta tu befikar reh… paison ka saara intezaam krke aya hun… pata tha mujhe tu bada lamba haath marega aaj.

And with that they came inside and after placing their orders they started chatting.

Daya: waise ACP sir ne chutti de kese di..?

Abhijeet: arey mt pooch yaar.. badi daat khani padi mujhe… sirf tere chakkar me.

Daya(laughing): To accha h na… ek aadh dose to milta rehna chahye na…

Abhijeet: Chup raho tm ab..

Daya laughed..

They finished their lunch and Abhijeet paid the bill after that they came out and Daya turned the Qualis towards the mall. Abhijeet didn't say anything in between.

It was 8 'o' clock when they returned.

Abhijeet: Daya tu bht hi zada paitoo hota ja raha h… 5 baje tune khana khaya beech me apne snacks khaye aur phir ab 8 baje tu khana kha kr aya h.. sirf 50 rupey bachaye hn tu ne mere wallet me. Aayenda apna intezam khud hi krna.

Daya(naughtly): Sirf itna khaya h… wo to tm itni baar mere khane pr dekh rahe the to mujhe sharm aa gai to mene chod diya wrna to meri bhook abhi khatam nahi hui h.

Abhijeet: Me raat me ek blast ki ummeed karunga.

Daya(shocked): Kyu aur kese?

Abhijeet(laughing): Abey tere kamre se… tera pait h ya drum ke jitna bharna h utna bharo.

Daya started laughing at this and punched Abhijeet lightly.

Daya : Kya boss tm bhi na. hahaha….

Abhijeet shake his head and they both said good night to each other and started planning for the next day.

**Author's Note—**

Hey guys this is only a fun one shot.

Hope you liked it.

Take care

God Bless.

Please read and review.


End file.
